Love Boat
by ShadowScribe13
Summary: While sailing to their new home after defeating Galbatorix, Eragon mourns his rejection from Arya and finds comfort in the arms of Blodhgarm. But the two must keep their relationship a secret since the rest of the world hates and despises same-gender relationships. Will they be able to keep their love hidden from the others as the Riders grow? Or will they be discovered? SLASH!


**Disclaimer:** Not mine; no money being made, etc.

**Disclaimer 2:** There is lots of slash and smut in this chapter with possible bestiality and bondage in future chapters. This story starts a few days after the Inheritance Cycle while Eragon and the elves are on that ship still. Also, the pairing is Eragon/Blödhgarm. Being a closet slash fan (though I am bi if anything) lurking around different fandoms for ages I decided to write my first slash fic ever and this pairing tickled my fancy.

Eragon lay curled up in a small ball on his cot in the captain's cabin. The elvish ship rocked back and forth as it sailed across the sea towards their new home. But he was not content. Secretly, he still mourned losing Arya for the umpteenth time. Then he felt angry at himself for mourning Arya.

The princess rejected him time and again even when they had exchanged their True Names for the Empire's sake! He had defeated Galbatorix and the war was over. He had found the Eldunari and the dragon eggs. He had done more than anyone alive had ever accomplished. Why couldn't she accept him?

Why?

As if on cue, Eragon was unable to stop the tears from flowing and buried his face in his pillow pulling his blanket tighter around him.

Much to his annoyance, someone knocked on the door just then.

"Who is it?" Eragon snapped, drying his eyes roughly and dragging himself in a sitting position leaning against the wall behind his bed.

"It is I, Blödhgarm, Argetlam," The wolf-like elf said gently.

"What do you want?" Eragon growled, although inwardly he felt bad.

Blödhgarm was a powerful and kind elf and had been very helpful on the journey to their new home. He would always obey Eragon without question and listen to him constantly even when he'd ramble on about nonsense.

It had been a few days out at sea and Eragon had grown increasingly homesick. Bored and tired of seeing nonstop waves, Eragon would sit on a remote part of the ship while the other elvish bodyguards tended to the vessel and ramble onto poor Blödhgarm who would listen without rebuke.

Eragon told him all about his life in Carvahal and all the naughty things he and Roran got up to when they were young. He told him of the one time there was a draught and the two cousins had ventured into the Spine at night, in secret, to look for water.

They wanted to return triumphant as saviors of the village and be hailed as heroes for finding water and saving the crops from ruin and the animals and people from starvation and dehydration.

They did find water but the story ended quite differently.

Since they were so stinky and sweaty and thirsty, the two cousins decided to take a bath. They were no more than ten and twelve at the time and didn't give a damn about seeing each other naked. So they stripped of their clothes and had a fun time splashing around in the moonlight.

After a short while, Eragon got a bit cold in the pool and swam over to Roran. Being naïve as he was back then, he wrapped his arms around Roran and pressed his young nubile body into his older cousin's.

Roran had gasped and went rigid but let Eragon snuggled into him. Eragon moaned and began grinding absentmindedly against Roran enjoying how hard and warm it made him feel. Roran shivered and began stroking Eragon's back, hesitantly gripping his small bum.

Eragon gasped as intense pleasure shot filled him in his nether regions.

"Keep doing that," He whispered.

Roran mumbled something and pressed his lips to Eragon's forehead as he massaged his cousin's bum. Eragon whimpered and fell limp in his older cousin's strong arms. Being a couple years older than him, Roran had just started working on the farm and was ripped! He had an impressive body already that was turning the village girls' heads (and some boys as well).

Eragon marveled at how good it felt to have a boy's strong arms around him. They weren't weak and soft like a girl's but made him feel safe and secure. Gradually, his own hands roamed Roran's body and the two boys moaned and whimpered as they explored each other's entirety.

Needless to say, they didn't get back until very late and decided to keep the mountain spring a secret. They also made more trips back to that hidden spot and continued to explore each other. Eventually, they started kissing and giving each other blowjobs.

One night, Eragon heard the village drunkards at the inn laughing about screwing some poor woman in the arse. Eragon wondered if this was possible between males and asked Roran about it during their evening tryst.

Roran offered to try it out and Eragon eagerly accepted. It hurt like hell for a while and he was unable to door his farm work. He had to beg off sick since he couldn't walk properly. But they kept doing it and soon Eragon was able to enjoy the pleasure it gave once he was used to being taken from behind.

He never got to do Roran though since he never felt comfortable taking the lead, always preferring to be more submissive in bed. Eventually, the boys became more daring with their trysts and began making love in their bedroom at home instead of the Spine.

One night, Uncle Garrow came home early from work and surprised them by telling them supper was ready. They were almost caught but jumped away in the nick of time. To avoid people discovering them, they decided to stop sleeping with each other as much as it pained both of them.

To distract himself, Roran decided to court Katrina and soon fell in love with her. Eragon found no one but then he became a Dragon Rider and the world went crazy. Secretly, he had a crush on Murtagh but then the Rider got captured so he decided to distract himself by crushing on Arya like Roran had with Katrina.

Eventually, he was able to make himself believe that he loved Arya and never spoke with Roran about their trysts again. But now, he was starting to regret pushing his love away since his heart was broken by false feelings.

But Eragon wasn't given any more time to think about it since the door banged open and the wolf-like elf, Blödhgarm, strode into the room. He wore a worried expression on his face and swiftly crossed the small cabin and knelt before Eragon.

"Saphira Bjartskular told me you were mourning," Blödhgarm said sternly. "_Again_!"

"None of your business," Eragon snapped. "She shouldn't have ratted me out."

"It is every bit of my business, Argetlam," The elf shot back. "You are not in your right mind and many young hatchlings as well as Eldunari depend on you for survival and leadership. Even we elves depend on you for guidance. Without you by are side we are nothing."

Eragon stared in shock at the sincerity in the elf's voice and wondered if it meant something more. He had always known that Blödhgarm was not like other elves and did not believe that same-sex relationships were wrong. Or was he thinking too much into that…

"What do you mean?" Eragon asked hoarsely.

Slowly, bewitchingly, Blödhgarm slid up onto the bed and sat on his knees taking Eragon's hands in his own. The silky elf stared deep into Eragon's eyes.

"You know that I could have gone anywhere and done whatever I pleased," He chided. "I could have been one with the fish of the sea or the fowl of the air. I could have lived with the beasts of the forests or the elves in their halls. I could have lived as a dragon for a thousand years or dwelt amongst men as their king. And yet I chose you, _you_ Eragon, as my master and I will have no other."

"I don't understand…" Eragon mumbled, blushing furiously.

The furry elf sighed in frustration and said. "Then let me show you?"

"Huh…" Eragon began but got no further since Blödhgarm's crashed against Eragon's own and he shoved the Rider onto his back against the bed.

Eragon went willingly, his toes curling against the intensity of the kiss. Blödhgarm ground tenderly against Eragon's groin as their lips danced with each other. When they finally came apart for air, Blödhgarm leaned on his elbows and gazed down lovingly at Eragon.

"Does that explain things?" He asked huskily.

"Much," Eragon gasped. "Do you want to…"

"Yes," Blödhgarm cooed. "So much. I have been longing for this for an eternity."

"Then take me, please," Eragon begged.

Blödhgarm gave a wicked grin and licked Eragon's cheek as he straddled the young Rider and slowly stripped off his clothes. He ripped off Eragon's own and Eragon gasped as the cool sea air hit him. Eragon lowered his eyes demurely as he felt small and insignificant while the blood-wolf appraised his nude form.

"Not bad for a mortal-born," The elf remarked. "But let us see if you really have what it takes."

Eragon nodded feverishly, aching to be filled with the elf's delicious cock. Since Blödhgarm was a blood-wolf, his penis was much bigger than a normal human's or elf's and was very impressive even though semi-flaccid.

"Worship it," Blödhgarm ordered softly, stroking his cock and dangling it in front of Eragon's face.

Eragon licked the tip of Blödhgarm's penis and began trailing circles around the tip of it. Once he got his bearings, he spat on the head of his cock and engulfed it with his lips. He loved sucking Roran's penis as his older cousin would hold his hair and play the part of the Alpha male. He had gotten so good at giving head that he could even do deep-throating.

Blödhgarm growled in pleasure, sounding suspiciously like a wolf, as Eragon bobbed his head up and down. He writhed on the bed before the elf and loved how Blödhgarm's huge cock got even bigger and harder in his mouth. It was now an angry purple as it was desperate for release and Blödhgarm howled as he pounded Eragon's throat.

Eragon was so thankful he had cast those silencing wards before he started feeling sorry for himself since he didn't want anyone to hear him cry. He just hoped no one would burst in on them but if Saphira had started this, she would most likely make sure no one interrupted them. At least, he hoped so!

But he soon forgot all about intruders as Blödhgarm flooded his throat with cum without warning. Unprepared for the torrent, Eragon gagged against the flood but quickly tried to swallow as much of it as possible.

He felt keenly disappointed as the elf's cock fell limp in his mouth and he slid it out and collapsed on the bed beside him. Eragon was still painfully, half-hard but he could ignore it for now as he enjoyed Blödhgarm licking his cheeks and face, cleaning up his left-over seed and kissing Eragon again with it still in his mouth.

Eragon smiled against the kiss and leaned his head on the elf's chest. He didn't know what this made them now, whether they were just friends with benefits or something more but he hoped that they did this more often.

**To Be Continued?**

**A/N:** So what do you think? Should I continue this? This is obviously slash and the pairing is Eragon/Blödhgarm. Should there be empreg (Is that how it's spelt?) and should Blödhgarm make out with Eragon in different forms like a wolf or something? Personally I think that would be hot but what do you guys and girls think? Drop by a review and let me know and I'll update this with that in mind.

See you round!


End file.
